The Quest For the Tummy Symbols
by SpecialK92
Summary: Takes place where Champ and Cheer's Wild Adventure left off. Champ and Cheer lost their tummy symbols. In order to get their tummy symbols back they must face everyone in No Heart's Castle and Cold Heart Castle. They start out with help, but everyone is picked off one at time, until only Champ and Cheer remain. Can the two of get their tummy symbols back and save everyone else?
1. The Meeting

Several weeks had passed since Champ and Cheer lost their tummy symbols. All the care bears and care cousins were working around the clock to see what they could do help them get their tummy symbols back. Tenderheart got a hold of True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse and told them to come to Care-A-Lot. They came in as quickly as they can.

As soon as True and Noble Heart came in, Tenderheart called a secret meeting for all of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins to meet at the hall of hearts. All of them were there expect Champ and Cheer.

"I'm glad that everyone could make it. I hope that no told Champ and Cheer about this meeting." stated Tenderheart.

Everyone shook their head no. He was relieved because the meeting was about them. A lot research was done to see what had caused them to loose their tummy symbol.

They finally found some answers, thanks to Brightheart's inventions and True Heart and Noble Heart's exploring around.

"I'm pleased to announce that we know why they lost their tummy symbols." TrueHeart stated. "The reason why they lost their tummy symbols was due to No Heart. He planned to get Cheer as mad as he could to get her take her anger out on Champ. It worked for awhile, especially when they were at No Heart's castle. As soon as their engery was drained, she saved both of them by pouring her heart out to them. No Heart, knew that there was a chance that she'd come to her senses. So he made a counter spell. If she came to her senses, both Champ and Cheer would loose their tummy symbols. The wrose part was the more they worked together, it would be harder for them to get their tummy symbols back. "

"Is there anything that can be done to get their tummy symbols back?" asked Treatheart.

"Yes, but it is not going to be easy. During the night True Heart and I have been traveling to No Heart's castle." stated Noble Heart.

"How have you managed to get there and back without being seen?" asked Braveheart.

"We had Brightheart, create some necklaces. These necklaces are special. When you where them, you can go to No Heart's castle and not be seen or heard. Once you put them on, you can't take them off for a certian period of them. We've seen No Heart, Shreeky, Beastly, Proffessor Cold Heart, Frost Bite, the Evil Spirit, and Auntie Freeze all sitting at a table. They've been talking about Champ and Cheer loosing their tummy symbols. They think that we are stupid and will never find out how to help them. But we fooled them. The only way they can get their tummy symbols back is facing all of them." stated True Heart.

"Are you saying Champ and Cheer must be the ones to do it?" asked Grumpy.

"Yes, that is correct." answered True Heart.

"But they don't have their tummy symbols and care bear stare to protect them. They can't go alone. It is two dangerous." Treatheart declared.

"We know that. But Brightheart has created necklaces for them to wear. They are similar to ours." stated NobleHeart.

"Well can we see them?" asked Tender Heart.

TrueHeart showed all of them her necklace. It was like a snow globe. Inside the snow globe was a star with a heart in the middle. NobleHeart's was similar to TrueHeart's. Inside the snow globe was star with a heart in the middle.

"Brightheart created these when we needed to go look into things. These necklaces are powerful. He's in the middle of creating Champ and Cheer one to wear. But their necklaces are different than our. Brightheart did studying and read that if anyone in the care bear family lost their tummy symbol they could go anywhere undetected for a short period of time. But several weeks have passed by, and they can now be detected easier than we can. So Brightheart went and go caring crystals create their necklace. Their necklaces don't look like snow globes. Instead they are caring crystals, but inside the caring crystals has both their tummy symbols inside them. They can go anywhere without being detected, but it also gives them extra strength. " True Heart stated.

"Does this mean this is going to be their first caring mission, since they lost their tummy symbols?" asked Tenderheart.

"Yes, it is. Like we said before they must go to Cold Heart Castle, No Heart's Castle, and locate the Evil sprit. But they still need help. There has to be group that goes with with them to help them out. The only way this will work is that they have to stay together at all times. So we've talked and we have three groups. One group is to stay with Camp and Cheer. One group is travel ahead of them, and the last group is the follow behind them. We have chosen our team leaders. The team leaders have talked and have chosen their groups. Two of the team leaders will be BraveHeart Lion, and Tenderheart Bear. The other other group will have two leaders, which will Noble Heart and myself." stated TrueHeart.

"Tenderheart's group will be traveling ahead. Funshine,Love-A-Lot,Birthday Bear,PlayfulHeart, and Lots-A-Heart. The next group will be mine and True Hearts. This group will be traveling with Champ and Cheer. In our group will be Good-Luck Bear, Wish Bear, Brightheart, and Treatheart. In Brave Heart's group will be Grumpy, Swift Heart, Friend Bear, Secret Bear, and Cozy Heart." stated Noble Heart.

"When do we leave? Why haven't we assigned everyone else to a group?" asked Tender Heart.

"We can't leave Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings empty. Someone has to be present in both locations to make sure everything is okay. We will be leaving tommorrow." stated True Heart. "Someone has to go tell Champ and Cheer what we've decided and someone has tell them how important it is that they do not take off the necklaces once the give them."

"I'll go tell them,"stated Bright Heart."I'll also go take them the necklaces."

Noble Heart handed Bright Heart the two necklaces and he left the Hall-of-Hearts. He didn't tell anyone, but he was worried about the mission. He realized it wasn't going to be easy. But it was important that Champ and Cheer got their tummy symbols back.


	2. The News

Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot, Champ and Cheer were taking a walk. They were trying to forget that they didn't have their tummy symbols and couldn't go on caring missions. The both of them wondered how long it would take until they got some news regarding their tummy symbols.

Brightheart had just walked out of the hall of hearts to go give them the news. He had the two necklaces in his hand. He saw them walking by and quickly ran up to them.

"I've got news regarding your tummy symbols!" declared Brightheart.

" Really, can we get them back?" Cheer asked.

"Yes, but it isn't going to be easy. True Heart and Noble Heart were able to go to No Hearts Castle without being caught. They saw No Heart,Shreeky, Beastly, Proffessor Cold Heart, Frostbite, Auntie Freeze and the Evil Spirt. All of them were sitting at the table talking about you two loosing your tummy symbols. The only way for you to get them back is by facing all of them." answered Bright Heart.

"How were they able to go without being seen?" asked Champ.

" I created some snowglobe necklaces with their tummy symbols. They were able to go without being seen or heard. I've made you two some necklaces, just like theirs. But yours are much differnet. I did research, if someone in the carebear family lost their tummy symbol, they could go places undected. But several weeks have passed, now if the two of you went anywhere you could be detected easier and quicker than the rest of us. I used caring crystals, they allow you to go to those place undetected. They have extra strenght for you. But once you put them on, you can't take them off two of you must stay together since you don't have your tummy symbols." stated Brightheart.

He handed Champ and Cheer their necklaces. Cheer's crystal was yellow and it had her rainbow tummy symbol . Champ's crystal was red and it had his trophy tummy symbol inside.

"So when are we going to leave to go on the caring mission?" Cheer asked.

"We are going tommorrow. There have been three groups. One group is traveling ahead of us, that will be Tenderheart's group. The three of us, Treatheart, Wish Bear, and Good Luck Bear are in True Heart and Noble Heart's group. The group that will be traveling behind us will be BraveHeart's group." Bright Heart answered.

"So is there anything we need to take?" asked Champ.

"They didn't say anything about it? That is something that you two should talk over." answered BrightHeart.

"We're going to talk it over. I think Cheer and I will go to the hot tub. While we were in the jungle we found a hot spring and we stayed in it during the cold we've never been in a hot tub. I think it would be relaxing to do before we went on our caring mission." Champ stated.

"It would do you two some good to be able to enjoy some time together before we go on our caring mission. " stated BrightHeart.

Champ and Cheer went and got their clothes and some towels before the went to the Care-A-Lot spa. When they go to the Spa it wasn't very busy. They went and changed. Cheer changed into a yellow bikini and Champ changed into red swimtrunks. After they changed they got into the hot tub. It was so relaxing.

"So what do you think we should take with us?"

"Cheer, maybe some first aide items, a small blanket, sleeping bags, extra jackets, gloves and scarfs."

"I like the idea since we're be traveling to Cold Heart castle."

She didn't say too much. She kept looking down at the caring crystal that hung around her neck. Champ could see that she missed her tummy symbol just as much as he missed his. He put his arm around his girl friend.

" I know that you miss your tummy symbol, but we are going to get them back."

"But, Brightheart, said we had to stay together at all times. I don't want things to be like they were when No Heart tricked us and how I acted in the jungle and in No Heart's castle. "

"It will be different, Cheer. I promise, we will work together and get our tummy symbols back. " Champ stated. "For now let's enjoy the hot tub."

They stayed in the hot tub for over an over. After they got out of the hot tub, Champ wanted to go to the gym to work out and run around around the track in the gym. They went and changed their clothes.

After they finished jogging the had a candle lit dinner. Cheer wore a yellow evening gown and Champ wore a black tux with a white shirt, and a red tie. They enjoyed their afternoon. When it was time to go to bed, they packed their bags and they ended up sleeping in their sleeping backs. They couldn't wait to get their tummy symbols back.


	3. Starting the Caring Mission

Everyone who was going on the caring mission, left at sunrise the next morning. True Heart and Noble Heart wanted to make sure that no one was following them. They got into cloud cars and drove until they reached the land without feelings.

"Okay, Some of you were here once before when you went to rescue Kevin from Cold Heart Castle. We know that Proffessor Cold Heart, Frost Bite, and Auntie Freeze could be watching the area. So I want Tenderheart's group to go on ahead. I've given each group a communicator so we all can keep in contact. We know what we are up against, our goal is protect Champ and Cheer." True Heart stated.

Tenderheart, Funshine, Love-A-Lot, Birthday Bear, Playful Heart, and Lots-A- Heart went on head. The others watched them take their first steps in the land without others stayed behind.

"Champ, where you here before when the others came to rescue Kevin?" asked Brightheart.

" No, but Cheer was. She told me that Tenderheart, Friend Bear, Good Luck Bear, Love-A-Lot, Bedtime Bear, FunShine, Wish Bear, and Grumpy were. She said Cold Heart had a lot of traps set up. Everyone got caught, expect for Wish Bear and Grumpy. They stayed behind with Kevin's friend Donna." Champ answered.

"How did they get into Cold Heart Castle?" asked Bright Heart.

"Cheer said that Wish Bear wished that they all were in the castle and the all appeared in the castle. After they got into the castle the rescued Kevin and all of the other kids, that became Proffessor Cold Heart's slaves. I don't think we should say much about it. I can tell Cheer is really nervous about this." Champ answered.

"You have a point. We don't need to worry her. You two have your necklaces on. Even though we can be detected, you two can't. " Brightheart stated." I hope that you two had a good time last night, I know it did you two some good to have some fun before you left." stated BrightHeart.

"We had a really good time. I think Cheer enjoyed the hot tub, more than she did the candle lite dinner and running around the track in the gym. We pack our bags. We were really tired and ended up fall asleep in our sleeping bags." Champ said.

"We've recieved word that there aren't any traps at the stream," Noble Heart stated. "We are going to meet the first group at the stream. Then we will call the last group."

As True Heart and Noble lead their group to the stream, they were unaware that Proffessor Cold Heart was watching. Beastly,Shreeky, No Heart, Frost Bite, and Auntie Freeze were watch. They were surprised that they were coming to their castle.

"Why are those fuzzy wuzzy coming to my castle?" asked Cold Heart.

"You don't think they could have found out about how to restore the tummy symbols?" asked Frost Bite.

"Frost Bite, when I want your opinon I'll ask for it!" declared Cold Heart.

" I think they have found out how to restore the tummy symbols. In order for it to work the two bears must be present. But for some reasons I can't locate them." stated No Heart.

" I suggest that we eliminate each care bear and care bear cousin one at time. First we'll start with the ones who are traveling ahead. Then we start with the group traveling behind the middle group. After that we will just have the middle group to deal with. If what I suspect is true , the two bears could be in the middle group. " stated No Heart.

Back at the stream, the middle group quickly jumped from each stone to reach the other side. Then Brave Heart's group followed. Finally it was time for TenderHeart's group to follow. Little did they know, Cold Heart was watching from his castle. He got out his big fan, like he did before. It caused the stones to move, which caused some of team members to fall in the , Funshine, and Playful Heart made it across. But Birthday Bear, Love-A-Lot, and Lots-A-Heart fell in the water and it froze.

"Are you okay?" called Tenderheart.

"Yes, the water is just frozen. The rest of you go on, we will join you as soon as we get out!" answered Birthday Bear.

The rest of team went on ahead. But, they were unware of the plans that No Heart and Proffessor Cold Heart had in store. The next thing they had to do was cross the travel through the mountains.


	4. The Mountians

" Okay, we down a few team members, but we have to keep moving." True Heart stated. " We are going to travel through the mountians. Tenderheart, Funshine, and Playfulheart, please go a head. Give us a call, when it okay for us to meet your group."

Tenderheart, Funshine, and Playfulheart started traveling towards the of them knew that No Heart was watching from Cold Heart Castle. He was preparing for his turn.

" Now it's my turn, I've had Beastly dig a few traps. They won't be activated until I hit the button on the remote control." stated No Heart.

"Which ones are we going to eliminate this time?" asked Shreeky.

" I've made my decision. I've decided on Friend Bear, Secret Bear, and Cozy Heart." stated No Heart.

The rest of the care bears and care bear cousins waited for Tenderheart to send word it was okay to travel through the mountians. They had been waiting for a while. All of the ones waiting were wondering what was taking them so long. Just then True Heart got call on her communicator from Tenderheart.

"We've gotten news that is okay to travel through the mountians. They've only went half everyone meets up, they will travel on some more." True Heart stated.

The rest of the team traveled through the first part of the mountians. It was a long walk and several got tired along the way. But, they couldn't stop and rest because they needed to help Champ and Cheer get their tummy symbols back as quickly as they could.

Finally, they meet up with Tender Heart's group. Like the last time, the middle group went first. Then Braveheart's group went, but Friend Bear, Secret Bear, and Cozy heart, landed in some pits. They told the others to go on and they'd catch up when they could.

After all of the others on the caring mission got to the top of the mountian they all stopped and took a rest. TrueHeart and Noble Heart knew that the vilains were behind the traps . So the decided to make two group.

" I want TenderHeart, Funshine, and Playfulheart to team up with BraveHeart, Grumpy, and Swiftheart." stated Noble Heart.

"Why two groups? asked Braveheart.

"We want each group to have the same amount of team members as possible." stated True Heart.

"So do you want our group to move a head?" asked Tenderheart.

"I'll ask Noble Heart what is the best thing to do." answered True Heart. "Noble Heart, should we send Tenderheart's group ahead?"

"I don't know. We think that No Heart and Proffessor Cold Heart have traps scattered all over the place. The only thing is that we don't know where they've put their traps." asnwered Noble Heart.

"So are you saying that it may be better for us to travel in group for a little while, until we get through the mountians?" asked True Heart.

"True Heart, I think it would be best. We still have Tenderheart, FunShine, Playfulheart, Braveheart, Swift Heart, and Grumpy. Plus, we still have all of the members of the middle group." Noble Heart answered. " It's final, we are going to travel together for awhile. Let's finish traveling through the mountians."

All of the members followed True Heart and Noble Heart down the mountian. It was a long walk down the mountain. At sunset, True Heart and Noble Heart decided that it would be best if they took a rest.

"We've decided that all of us take a rest. We will continue traveling down the mountian at dawn." stated True Heart.

"But what about their tummy symbols?" asked Bright Heart.

"We've took that into consideration. But, we feel that it is best that we all take a rest. We have all been traveling all day. For now let's make camp." stated Noble Heart.

All the members of the group, unpacked their bags and got out tents and sleeping bags. True Heart and Noble Heart decided that it would be best if they had very few tents as possiable to keep Proffessor Cold Heart and No Heart for suspecting anything. In the white tent was Tender Heart, Brave Heart, Grumpy, True Heart, and Noble Heart. Wish Bear, Funshine, Playful Heart, Swift Heart and Good Luck Bear were in the red tent. In pink tent was Bright Heart, Treat Heart, Champ and Cheer.

In each tent, there conversations going on about the mission. In the red tent, Wish Bear, Funshine, Playful Heart, Swift Heart, and Good Luck Bear were talking about how to they could find ways to detect traps. In the pink tent, Champ, Cheer, Treat Heart, and Bright Heart were talking about what do to regain their tummy symbols. In the white tent, True Heart, Noble Heart, Tender Heart, Brave Heart and Grumpy were talking about how they were going to travel.

" I realize that they know we are on a quest to help Champ and Cheer regain their tummy symbols." stated Noble Heart.

"How long do you think they've known?" asked Brave Heart.

"Most likely before Birthday Bear, Love-A-Lot, and Lot's-A-Heart fell in the stream." answered Tender Heart.

" I think they've got more traps placed some where. But, we have no idea where they are located." stated Grumpy.

"Noble Heart and I have suspected for awhile. That is why we've set up three group. Our plan was that one group was to go ahead to let Champ and Cheer's group know it was okay to follow. We had one group travel behind their group to make sure that we weren't being followed." stated True Heart.

"Well, what do you want to do? In the beginning my group had Birthday Bear, Love-A-Lot, Playful Heart, Lots-A-Heart, and Funshine. Then in Brave Heart's group there was Friend Bear, Secret Bear, Cozy Heart, Swift Heart, and Grumpy. These two groups are down by three members each. Don't you think it's funny all of the team members in Champ and Cheer's group have been able to avoid those groups?" asked Tender Heart.

"No not really. That is why we put Good Luck Bear and Wish Bear our group?" answered Noble Heart.

"But why did you put Bright Heart, and Treat Heart in that group? Why are there two team leaders?" asked Brave Heart.

"Well we did it because they are really close to Champ and Cheer. We knew that they'd be able to reassure them along the way. Noble Heart and I decided to be co-team leaders because we wanted Champ and Cheer to have extra protection." answered True Heart.

"Do you think they've been detected?" asked Grumpy.

" I don't think so, those necklaces that Bright Heart created are powerful. The necklace are able to keep the bad guys from knowing where they are." answered Noble Heart.

"Is it possible that they know that we brought Champ and Cheer along on this mission?" asked Tender Heart.

"Yes, it is. I think that they've suspected it from the beginning. That's why we had Brightheart create the necklaces. I heard you say at the beginning that they'd have to face No-Heart, Beastly, Shreeky, Professor Cold Heart, Frost Bite, Auntie Freeze and the Evil spirit." stated Brave Heart.

"That is correct, but we've found that the evil spirit's book can no long be opened again. We looked into that before we started the journey. Do you think the others are okay?" asked Grumpy.

"Yes, they are. We were afraid that the vilians would try to eliminate the team until Champ and Cheer were left. We had Bright Heart put a special feature in the communicators. If one got into trouble and we had to move on without them, they'd be transported back to Care-A-Lot where it would be safe. We made Bright Heart promise not say a word to anyone. I want everyone in this tent to promise that they won't say a word to anyone else. " stated True Heart.

"We won't say a word, but what about the team leaders, Champ and Cheer. Does it effect them?" asked Grumpy.

" The team leaders are okay; Champ and Cheer have those necklaces on to protect them. The caring crystals had more power than the snow globe necklaces and will proctect them longer. I don't know how much longer they will last. That is why we have to keep moving." answered Noble Heart.

"Does anyone in their group know about the necklaces true power?" asked Brave Heart.

"Yes, they do. Bright Heart knows because he created them. Treatheart knows because she was with Bright Heart when he created them. Good Luck Bear knows because we've asked him to give them good luck and Wish Bear knows because she can wish that the necklaces have more power, incase they run out." answered True Heart.

"Do you think that the vilians will try to eliminate more of them as we go along?" asked Tender Heart.

"Yes, I think they will. Noble Heart and I have decided that we all travel together, after we get to the bottom of the mountian. We've already spoken to Funshine, Playful Heart, and Swift Heart about it. They've agreed to go ahead to make sure there aren't any traps. If they fall into a trap that only leaves, Wish Bear, Good Luck Bear, Grumpy, Bright Heart, Treat Heart, Brave Heart, Noble Heart and myself." stated True Heart.

"But what about Champ and Cheer?" asked Brave Heart.

"We're deciding what would be the best plan regarding to them. They won't have their tummy symbols and they won't be able to use their care bear stare to protect them. Like we've mentioned before the vilains may be trying to eliminate everyone on this mission until Champ and Cheer remain." stated True Heart.

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Grumpy.

True Heart began to talk about ideas regarding the two bears. In the pink tent Champ, Cheer, Bright Heart and Treat Heart were talking about getting Champ and Cheer's tummy symbols back.

"I've told you both that we can get your tummy symbols back." declared Bright Heart.

"But it has been several weeks since we lost our tummy symbols and we can't go on any caring missions. I feel like I can't help the team. All Champ and I can do is sit back." stated Cheer.

"We know that. You could go on caring missions, but you'd need your care bear stare to protect you incase you ran into trouble." answered Treat Heart.

"All we can do is watch the caring meters and help Grams watch the cubs." Champ said.

"We know that you want to be a part of the team, and trust me we know that. But, we are doing everything we can to help you get your tummy symbols back. In the meantime, you two have extra time to spend together. You both need that especially after you were tricked by No Heart." answered Treat Heart.

" I've enjoyed my time with Cheer. But it gets boring spending time at the gym, the beach, the spas, and the hot tub." declared Champ.

"Well, are you now saying that you don't like spending time with me?" asked Cheer.

" No, I'm just as much as I love spending time with you, I wish we could go on caring missions again." answered Champ.

" I think that you two miss going on caring missions. And at times your taking it out on each other. We both know that you two love each other very much. It's getting late. We don't to see another incident happen? stated Treat Heart.

"What kind of incident?" asked Cheer.

"Like the one, that you had at No Heart's castle and you believed Shreeky's lies. And you took your anger on Champ." said Bright Heart.

" I want you two to know that I was tricked at the time and I didn't know what I was doing. " Cheer said angerly." I don't get it. How come everyone hasn't allowed Champ and I to go on any caring missions, until know?"

"Because you two have to be present when you get your tummy symbols back. Those necklaces protect you both and prevents the bad guys from finding you. Remember, you can't take them off for any reason." answered Treat Heart.

"We know all about the necklaces. And we aren't going to take them off!" stated Champ. "Is there something about this caring mission that we don't know about?"

It's getting late, we all get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning." stated Bright Heart.

All of them turned out the flash lights and went to sleep. Champ was beginning to suspect that there was something that they didn't want him and Cheer to know. So he quietly wrote her a note to meet him outside the tent an hour before left. He was hoping that she'd see it before they continued traveling down the mountain.


	5. Learning Secrets

In the middle of the night, Cheer woke up. She couldn't sleep, especially after Brightheart and Treatheart wouldn't answer Champ's question about the mission. She turned over to see if she could go back to sleep. But, she found a piece of paper folded laying next to her sleeping bag. She turned her flash light on to read the note.

 _Cheer,_

 _I suspect that there is more to this mission than they want us to know. I want to try to find out what they are hiding from us. Meet me outside the tent , before everyone wakes up. An hour will give us enough time to talk._

 _Champ_

After she read the letter, she really wanted to know what all of the others knew. She tried to go back to sleep. But it was hard, because all she could think about was finding out information. She sat up in her sleeping bag responding to the note. After she got done writing, she folded it back up and placed it near Champ's sleeping bag. Then she feel asleep for awhile.

Champ woke up to see what time it was. He checked his watch, it was only midnight. They only had six more hours until they started traveling down the mountain. He found a piece of paper by his sleeping bag. He unfolded it and read it.

 _Champ,_

 _I will meet you before the others wake up. There are some things that I think that the others are hiding from us. We can do it sooner, if you want to._

 _Cheer_

He looked to see if she was still asleep. Her sleeping bag was empty, so he assumed she was already outside the tent waiting for him. He quietly walked out of the tent. She was standing outside the tent.

" I see you got my reply to your message. I couldn't sleep, so I came outside."

"I think you should've told me or waited until an hour before the others woke up."

"Well, don't you think its funny, they haven't let us go on any caring missions, until now?"

"I've thought about it and I think there is something they aren't telling us. There is a reason why they brought us on this mission."

"I've been thinking the same thing. That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about. Everyone has been so secretive lately."

Just then they saw some flash lights come on. It was in the white tent. They quickly got behind the bushes to stay out of sight. They saw Tenderheart come out to see if anyone was around.

"There is no one out here we are safe to talk." Tenderheart said.

He went back inside the tent to talk to the others. Champ and Cheer moved to the bush that was closer to their tent. They wanted to hear what was being said.

" I see that some of you were having trouble sleeping. So I decided maybe we should talk some more." stated Noble Heart.

"I bet everyone's been thinking about the caring mission." Brave Heart replied.

"Yes, that's what I think too. Now's a good time to talk, since everyone else is asleep. I've been thinking about the caring mission. Sometime tomorrow we will reach the bottom of the mountain and we will come to more traps." stated True Heart.

"How do you know about that?" asked Grumpy.

"Before we left, we had Brightheart invent something for us to use incase we began to suspect anything. Before we went on this mission, he gave it to us and told us that it take time for it to detect anything. It's finally began to work. After we travel down the mountain, we will have to have some clues to figure out." answered True Heart.

"We will have to find out where it would be the easiest for them to go to get their tummy symbols back. All of us are trying to locate the villains and see where they are. It's either at Cold Heart Castle or No Heart's Castle." stated Noble Heart.

"Why does it matter where they go?" asked Grumpy.

"Because, the villains are trying to prevent them from getting their tummy symbols back. One of those places is empty and that is where the villains are expecting them to go. We found because we found a letter a few hours ago outside the tent. They know that Champ and Cheer are with us and they are trying detect them. But, we can't tell either one of them that. We also found out that once we figure out where they need to go to get their tummy symbols, back, we may not be able to follow them." Noble Heart.

"That is extactly what I'm saying. We are having to wait for the others and that is slowing us down. I'm beginning to think that maybe we should continue this caring mission alone."

"But you heard what they said. We don't have our care bear stare to protect us."

"I realize that, but don't you think that if we on our own prepared we could have had our tummy symbols back by now?"

"That has came to my mind. But the others know what they are doing."

"Yes, but don't you think that they should have told us what they knew?"

"Well, I think that would have been easier on if they told us. I'll make you a deal. We'll wait and try to over hear what they are talking about."

"Are you saying that we get up during the night and listen to see if the are talking about the mission?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Then we will decide"

"Champ, I like the idea. For know let's go back to the tent and get some sleep."


	6. Cold Heart Castle

They went back into their tents and got some sleep. Both of them were having trouble deciding on if they should keep up with the others or go on ahead. It was going to be a hard decision for them to make.

Meanwhile at Cold Heart Castle, all of the vilians were sitting around the table. They were disscussing their plans. They had already eliminated six of the team members. They only had to eliminate Grumpy, Funshine Bear, Good Luck Bear, Wish Bear, Playful Heart, Swift Heart, Bright Heart, Treat Heart, Brave Heart, Tender Heart, True Heart, and Noble Heart.

"We've came a long way. I've heard they are aware of the traps and Funshine, Playful Heart, and Swift Heart, have agreed to test the traps." stated Beastly.

"You are finally doing something right for once. The traps are pits again. Maybe we should add three more on. What about Grumpy, Treatheart, and Brave Heart?" asked No Heart.

" I like the idea," answered Proffessor Cold Heart. "Then that will leave Wish Bear, Good Luck Bear, Bright Heart, Tender Heart, True Heart, and Noble Heart."

"Uncle No Heart, that will mean that it will only leave six. We still can't tell if the sports bear and the cheerful bear are with them."

" We just need to wait Shreeky. I am sure that they are, but they must be using some type of protection to prevent us from detecting them. They know that they don't have their tummy symbols to proctect them. Those two bears can't use their Care Bear Stare on us."

"Does that mean, we will eventually, find the two bears?" asked Beastly.

"No one asked you for your opinion furball! I am sure we will." declared Shreeky.

In the meantime the remaining care bears and care bear cousins were traveling down the mountain. They had Funshine, Shift Heart, and Playful Heart were traveling ahead. Champ and Cheer were traveling in the back of the group.

"We are getting close to where the pits are everyone be careful." informed Tenderheart. " Remember that they can be activated at any time."

As they got closer to the pits, No Heart watched from Cold Heart Castle, by using a telescope. When No Heart, saw Funshine, Swift Heart, and Playful Heart walk on the hidden trap, he pressed a button on his remote control. It activated the traps and they fell.

"Are you okay?" asked Tenderheart.

"We're fine. Go on ahead," replied Swift Heart.

The rest of the traveled down the mountian. It took them the rest of the day to make it to the buttom. The sun was setting and True Heart Suggested that they stopped to rest until morning. They sat up camp again. Wish Bear, Good Luck Bear, and Grumpy were in the red tent. True Heart, Noble Heart,Brave Heart, and Tenderheart were in the white tent, and Brightheart, Treatheart, Champ and Cheer were in the pink tent.

In the white tent, True Heart, Noble Heart, Tenderheart, and Brave Heart had another talk like they did the night before. They knew that they were getting closer to their destination.

"We are getting close. I've used my device that Bright Heart created to send the ones who fell in the pits, back to Care-A-Lot." informed True Heart.

"The only ones that are still on the mission are Wish Bear, Good Luck Bear, Grumpy, Treatheart, Brightheart, Braveheart, Tenderheart, True Heat, and myself." said Noble Heart.

"That means there are six of use left on this mission besides Champ and Cheer." gasped Tenderheart. "How much longer are from reaching our destination?"

"We are getting really close. I think we'll be there with in the next day or two." answered True Heart.

"What about the caring crystal necklaces. How much longer will it protect them?" asked Braveheart.

"Champ and Cheer have had them for 3 to 5 days now. They haven't taken them off, so they should be okay for a little." answered Noble Heart.

"What do you mean, a little while?" asked Tenderheart.

" When our snowglobe necklaces were created they lasted for at least a month. But we didn't go on a big caring mission, like we did this time. Originally those caring crystal necklaces were suppose to be unlimited. Brightheart just informed me this morning that he discovered that the caring crystal necklaces would loose power quicker if they went on a big caring mission." informed Noble Heart.

"Well, how much longer will their care crystal necklaces last?" asked Tenderheart.

" At this point, Brightheart, doesn't even know. We are guessing about three or four more days." answered TrueHeart.

"What happens when the caring crystal necklaces quit working?" asked Brave Heart.

"The vilians will be able to detect them quickly. If the don't have their tummy symbols back by the time the caring crystals quit working, they will end up at Cold Heart Castle." answered Noble Heart.

"What will happen then?" asked Tenderheart.

"We have no idea." asnwered True Heart.

"But we can't think that. We must hurry and get their tummy symbols back." declared Brave Heart.

"Braveheart, is right. We can't think that. We'll talk more in the morning before we leave. For now lets go to bed." stated True Heart.

They shut off their flash lights and went to bed. Little did they know, Champ and Cheer were hiding behind a bush close to their tent hoping to learn some new information. Both of them were stunned and the quickly had to make a difficult decision.

"Cheer, you remember how we talked about how we'd make a decision after we traveled down the mountian."

"Yes,what about it?"

"I think, we have reached our decision. It would probably be best if we go on."

"But, you heard what they said. They don't know how much longer the caring crystals will last."

"I know, but I don't want to be detected and end up at Cold Heart Castle."

"You have a point. We'll go back to the tent back our bags. We will leave a note behind to let the others know where went. Then the two of us will finish this caring mission ourselves."

They went back to their tent. Both of them quietly packed their sleepbags back into their backpacks. Cheer wrote a note and put it by Treatheart's pillow. Then the both of them left the camping grounds.

"I just hope we know what we are doing."

"Don't worry, we will do okay."

Back at the tent, Treatheart had woke up. When she woke up, she found a piece of paper laying next to her pillow. She unfolded it and read it.

 _Treatheart,_

Champ and I have decided that we were going to go on. We over heard the team leaders talking for the past few nights and learned some information. We wished that someone told us this information. The both of us feel like we need to get our tummy symbols back as soon as possiable.

Cheer

After she read Cheer's letter, she was surprised. Treatheart had no idea that the knew truth. She quickly woke up Brightheart and showed him the letter. Brightheart was stunned and woke the team leaders and the rest of members on the caring mission.

" I can't understand why, they'd move on." stated Tenderheart.

"We told them that we'd help them." added Treatheart.

"But, we kept information from them. They must have over heard us talking in the tent the past few nights. So they decided to go on and finish the caring mission alone." stated True Heart.

"Will their caring crystal necklaces still work?" asked Braveheart.

"I don't know. When I created those necklaces, I made sure they had all the protection that they could get. But I knew when I created them, if they went on a big caring mission, those necklaces they would slowly lose power. I couldn't do anything about that." stated Brightheart.

"I am going to make a wish." stated Wish Bear. " I wish that Champ and Cheer will quickly get their tummy symbols back and not be detected by the viliains."

" I want them to have good luck." added Good Luck Bear.

"Since they went on ahead do you think we should follow?" asked Grumpy.

"Some of us will. The rest of will go back to Care A-Lot." declared Noble Heart. "I want Wish Bear, Good Luck Bear, and Grumpy to go back to Care-A-Lot."

"Brave Heart, Tenderheart, Treatheart, Brightheart, Noble Heart and I will go on." stated True Heart.

She pressed her button on her communicator and the three bears were transported back to Care-A-Lot. The remaining members packed their bags and started walking until they come to a fork in the road. One lead to Cold Heart Castle and the other lead to No Heart's Castle.

"Which one should we take?" asked Tenderheart.

"They've probably already passed here. So we are going to have to split up. Tenderheart, Treatheart, and Noble Heart will go to No Heart's Castle. Brightheart, Braveheart and I will go to Cold Heart Castle." stated True Heart.

"But they are expecting Champ and Cheer to go No Heart's castle because it is empty. If anyone goes there, No Heart will know." stated Tenderheart.

"Yes, its true. But what if they didn't hear that information, they could be headed that way." stated Nobleheart.

"But then their is a possiablity that they are going to Cold Heart Castle. We don't know where they can get their tummy symbols back at. So all of us should take a chance go to each place. We have a 50% chance each that they could be at either one." said True Heart.

They split up and started traveling to each placing hoping to catch Champ and Cheer. But they were already ahead of them. The two of the were going to Cold Heart Castle, without know that the vilians would be at both locations.


	7. The Tasks

Champ and Cheer were on their way to Cold Heart Castle. They had no clue that the rest of the group had split up to try to catch up with them. The both of them just wanted to get their tummy symbols back.

Little did they know, their caring crystal necklaces were loosing power. The vilians were beginning to sense that they were out there. They also knew that the rest of the members on the mission had split up to go look for them.

"Uncle No Heart, what do you want us to do?" asked Shreeky.

"That is a good question. But, I think that I have a plan. I want you to use your magic mirror to stop them from coming here," stated No Heart.

"What will happen?" asked Shreeky.

"Remember when we had the carnival? I wanted you to bring the care bears back as stuffed Care Bears. We'll repeat that trick. Proffessor Cold Heart, is going to freeze the ones who are on their way to his place," answered No Heart.

"What about sports bear and cheerful bear?" asked Shreeky.

"They are on their way to Cold Heart Castle. Proffessor Cold Heart has already got plans. He wants to see how long they can last in the cold castle. If the pass, they will be sent here to our castle," answered No Heart. " I'm going to test them like I did last time, it will be harder than it was last time."

Meanwhile, Champ and Cheer were noticing that it was getting colder and colder. They must be closer to reaching Cold Heart Castle, because they were in a frozen forest.

"Champ, how much longer do you think we have until we are at the castle?"

"I don't know, we are in a frozen forest. Hopefully not too long."

Cheer had noticed that their caring crystal necklaces were weakly beginning to glow. She knew they were getting close or maybe they were being to loose power. She pointed it out to Champ. He had noticed the same thing. They quickly decided they didn't have anytime to waste and were going straight to Cold Heart Castle.

At Cold Heart Castle, Professor Cold Heart was beginning to be able to trace Champ and Cheer. He knew that they were on their way to his castle. But he didn't know exactly where they were. Professor Cold Heart had Frost Bite and Auntie Freeze be on the look out.

While Champ and Cheer were on their way to Cold Heart Castle, Cheer noticed that their care crystals were getting weaker. She knew that they were beginning to be detected. But there wasn't anything that they could do. Without their tummy symbols, they were powerless. She pointed it out to Champ and he was noticing the same thing.

Just then, they heard some people coming. They assumed it was someone from Cold Heart Castle. When they turned around, they saw Frost Bite and Auntie Freeze were behind them.

"We knew that you were on this mission!" declared Auntie Freeze.

"Now we have finally found you!" declared Frost Bite. "You coming to Cold Heart Castle."

Frost Bite took out a whistle from his pocket, and he blew it. The next minute, Frost Bite and Auntie Freeze where back at Cold Heart Castle. Professor Cold Heart asked where the two bears were. Frost Bite and Auntie Freeze said they found them and Frost Bite blew his whistle and they were back at the castle.

"Well, did you bring the fuzzy wuzzy's with you?" asked Cold Heart.

"Yes, boss. That's why I blew the whistle. It brought all of us back to the castle," answered Frost Bite.

"But where are the fuzzy wuzzy's?" asked Cold Heart.

"They are down in the dungeon," answered Auntie Freeze.

"For once you finally did something right!" declared Cold Heart.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Auntie Freeze.

"I've talked it over with No Heart. We are putting them through some tests. All I am going to is have them down in the dungeon, where it is cold. If they make it, they will go to No Heart where they face their real test," answered Cold Heart.

Meanwhile, Champ and Cheer were sitting in coldest part of the castle. They were huddled together trying to stay warm. Both of them were trying to figure out how they were going to get out of the mess that they were in. Was this one of the tests that they had to go through to get their tummy symbols back?


	8. Freeze Machine

Proffessor Cold Heart walked down to Champ and Cheer's cell. He saw they were huddled together. It was a perfect time to reveal his task.

"I hope you are enjoying you stay," remarked Cold Heart.

"We aren't, it is cold," stated Cheer.

"You are going to your first test. If you pass, you'll go to No Heart's Castle. His task is harder than mine." answered Cold Heart. " You two have to see how long you can stand the freeze machine."

"What's the freeze machine?" Champ asked.

"The freeze machine is something that freezes it targets. Cold Heart used it once on Hugs and Tugs; as well as other people," stated Cheer. "That's right you weren't with us on that mission."

"Since you are new, we'll try it on you!" declared Cold Heart.

Professor Cold Heart aimed the freeze machine at Champ. Just as they were about freeze him, Cheer stepped in the way. She fell to ground and was froze.

"What did you do?" demanded Champ.

"We were aiming the freeze machine at you, but your girlfriend blocked us," answered Cold Heart.

Cold Heart, Frost Bite, and Auntie Freeze noticed that the freeze machine wasn't working anymore. It lost all of it power and energy. The freeze machine couldn't be used ever again.

"What happened to our freeze machine?" asked Frost Bite.

"When the pink fuzzy wuzzy blocked us from hitting the other fuzzy wuzzy, it back fired," answered Cold Heart.

"What does that mean?" answered Auntie Freeze.

"It means there was enough caring energy that over powered the freeze machine," answered Cold Heart. "It seems that they have passed our task."

"So what do we do?" asked Auntie Freeze.

"We send them on to No Heart," answered Cold Heart. "They will face their last task."

Cold Heart snapped his fingers, Champ and Cheer were transported to No Heart's castle. Champ noticed that he was in No Heart's castle. But Cheer wasn't in sight. Was she still froze? What part of the castle was she in? He walked around until he heard No Heart talking with Beastly and Shreeky.

"Uncle No Heart, the two care bears are in the castle," stated Shreeky.

"Yes, Shreeky, I know. One of them is out of the way. We still have to deal with the other one," answered No Heart.

"But, No Heart, we tried to eliminate the other care bears on the mission. All of them got away expect for the pig and the raccoon," stated Beastly.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," answered No Heart. "But, I am aware of that. The pig and the raccoon are in the dungeon."

"Where's the pink bear?" asked Shreeky.

"Don't worry about that," answered No Heart. "She's safe and sound, until we put the bear through the final test."

Champ didn't waste any time, he went straight to the dungeon. He looked all around for the Treat Heart and Bright Heart. They were at end of the room. He rushed towards them.

"We were wondering when you'd get here," stated Bright Heart.

"How'd the other's get away?" asked Champ.

"They had their communicators with them. When they saw that there was a trap, they touched them and went straight to Care-A-Lot. Ours weren't working," answered Treat Heart.

"Where's Cheer?" asked Bright Heart. "I thought she was with you."

"She was until the Professor Cold Heart tried to use the Freeze machine on me. But, she got in the way and it froze her," answered Champ.

"I don't know anything about a freeze machine," answered Treat Heart.

"I've heard about it," stated Bright Heart. "Cheer, Tenderheart, Wish Bear, Grumpy, Funshine, Friend Bear, Bedtime Bear, Good Luck Bear, and Love-A-Lot went on a caring mission when the cubs were missing. Cold Heart froze them."

"Did she say how they unfroze the cubs?" asked Champ.

"I think they just used their care bear stare," answered Bright Heart. "But, it may be different this time. It must have had more power this time if it was test, regarding you two getting your tummy symbols back. It may be totally different. "

"We passed the first task," answered Champ. "But I don't know what the next task is."

"You will find out very soon," stated No Heart.


	9. The Last Test

Champ turned around and No Heart was standing behind him. He was probably getting ready to put him on his last test. But, what was it? Would it work without Cheer?

"Where is she?" demanded Champ.

"Oh, she's fine," answered No Heart. "She's a little cold."

"What do I have to do?" asked Champ.

"This last task isn't going to be revealed. You'll have to find out on your own," answered Beastly.

"When did you come in here?" asked No Heart. "You are supposed to be watching the pink bear!"

"But, No Heart, Shreeky is with her. She just used to her magic mirror to freeze her a little more. I thought he had to unfreeze the pink bear," answered Beastly.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone what the last task was," yelled No Heart. "But since he knows, you might as well have Shreeky bring her down here."

"Okay," answered Beastly.

"Well care bear, you know what the last task is. You are going to have to unfreeze her. Originally, she was going to have unfreeze you. But it is reversed," declared No Heart. "You only have a few hours to complete the task."

Champ saw Shreeky walking towards them. She was carrying something pink. It was hard to make out what is was.

"Uncle No Heart, here's the bear," stated Shreeky.

"Very good," stated No Heart. "put the pink bear in with the raccoon and the pig."

"Sure thing," stated Shreeky.

"Now care bear, your task begins," stated No Heart. "Go in with the pig and the raccoon."

Champ walked into the chamber. He saw that Cheer was on the floor. She was still knocked out from being hit by the blast of the freeze machine. But she was froze. Ice sickles were hanging off of her. Shreeky had made it harder. No Heart shut the door after Champ walked in the room. They were limited to what they could do.

"What should we do?" asked Champ.

"We should try to get her warmer," answered Bright Heart. "Everyone take off your jackets and cover Cheer with them."

They all removed their jackets and put them on Cheer. All three of them just sat there and waited. She was warming up a little. But, then she was back in the shape she was in at Cold Heart Castle.

"Is she defrosting?" asked Champ.

"For the most part," stated Bright Heart. "But, this part is tricky. I think just getting this last layer off is going to more difficult.

"Why?" asked Treat Heart.

"This last layer is heavy. I doubt a care bear stare will work," answered Bright Heart.

"Then what else can we do?" cried Champ.

Treat Heart looked at Champ. He was at the point of tears. Then she looked at Bright Heart.

"I honestly don't know what we can do," whispered Bright Heart.

"So what does that mean?" answered Treat Heart.

"Champ is probably on his own," answered Bright Heart.

"I heard what you said," declared Champ.

"We didn't mean to get to you," answered Bright Heart. "We were trying to help."

"Well you aren't helping! You are only making things worse!" declared Champ.

Bright Heart and Treat Heart just looked at each other. They knew that they had said the wrong thing in front of him. Both of them were feeling guilty because they made him cry.

"We only wanted to help," stated Treat Heart.

"But, you aren't!" declared Champ. " We wanted our tummy symbols back and you all didn't tell us what you knew!"

"We didn't want to worry you," stated Bright Heart.

"How do you think she felt because you didn't say anything? It only bothered her because she couldn't go on caring missions. All we could do for weeks was sit around. If I didn't take her on that trip I won, none of this would have happened!" yelled Champ.

"You don't have to take your anger out on anyone," stated Treat Heart.

"Well how would you feel?" asked Champ.

"We know that you feel guilty. But you don't have to be?" answered Bright Heart.

"Yes, I do. When I took her on the trip I thought I was doing her a favor. She wanted to celebrate our one year anniversary. But, she didn't get what she wanted. Instead we were in a jungle and weren't speaking, then Shreeky told her things that weren't true. She took her anger out on me! Then she poured her heart out. When she did, we lost our tummy symbols," declared Champ. "You don't know that I love her."

Just then, Champ noticed that she was defrosting. Bright Heart and Treat Heart noticed that Champ and Cheer had their tummy symbols back. Cheer was still asleep.

"Champ, you're tummy symbols are back!" declared Bright Heart.

"Looks like you passed the test," stated Treat Heart.

"But, what about Cheer?" asked Champ.

"We may have to take her to the infirmary in Care-A-Lot," stated TreatHeart.

"But there isn't away out," answered Champ.

All of a sudden they were back in Care A-Lot. They rushed to find Take-Care-Bear. She could probably help them.


	10. Infirmary

They rushed to the infirmary, where Take-Care-Bear was treating other patients. She noticed that Bright Heart, Treat Heart, and Champ where all outside the infirmary. She walked over to where they were and she noticed Cheer's condition.

Take-Care-Bear looked at Cheer's condition. She asked what happened, so they filled her in. Take-Care-Bear had Cheer taken back to the infirmary. All of them asked if they knew what was wrong with her, all she could tell them was that she had been injured from the frost.

"How was she hurt from the frost?" asked Treat Heart.

"Well, from what I've seen she was froze for a while and she was frost bitten. I can still tell she's still knocked out," replied Take-Care-Bear. "She must have taken a hit from that freeze machine. I've never seen anything like it before."

" Can you help her?" asked Champ.

"Most likely. It will take time. She's still frozen. I heard you two lost your tummy symbols, but I've noticed that you've finally gotten them back," stated Take-Care-Bear.

Bright Heart just noticed that Champ still had caring crystal necklace on. He realized that Cheer didn't have hers either. He wondered what happened to her.

"What happened to your caring crystal necklaces?" asked Bright Heart.

"They ran out of power, after we decided to go on ahead. That is how Cold Heart found us," answered Champ.

"There is one thing that I noticed about the caring crystals. If they run out of power, they have energy to protect the person who is wearing it," informed Bright Heart.

"How?" asked Champ.

"If they run into trouble they break and they protect the one wearing it and it destroys whatever tries to hurt them," answered Bright Heart.

"So that is what happened to the freeze machine. But I noticed she fainted then it froze her," answered Champ.

"When the caring crystal shatters, they one who is wearing it can receive some side effects," stated Bright Heart.

"Like what?" asked Champ.

"Maybe she lost some of her energy when the freeze machine lost all of its energy," answered Bright Heart. "

"They have energy stored inside them?" asked Champ.

"Yes," answered Bright Heart.

"Then why did you create the stupid necklaces, if you knew they had energy stored inside them?" yelled Champ.

"Because I wanted to protect the two of you," answered Bright Heart.

"You did until my girl friend got hurt!" yelled Champ

"She's going to be okay," reassured Treat Heart.

"How do you know?" asked Champ.

"I just do," answered Treat Heart.

Take-Care-Bear could tell there was getting ready to be an argument. She made them leave the hall so it wasn't disturb any of the patients. Bright Heart and Treat Heart went and sat in the waiting room. Champ didn't move. Take-Care-Bear let him go in and sit in Cheer's room. He walked into her room. Cheer was resting peacefully in a bed. She was laying under saw her yellow jacket hanging up on a hook. It was shredded. She still had hair pulled back she still had on her yellow bracelet.

He couldn't find the words to say. He took a seat by her bed. Champ saw the door open, it was Bright Heart and Treat Heart. They took a seat by her bed. Champ was still wearing the caring crystal necklace.

"Is it safe to take this off?" asked Champ.

"I believe so," answered Bright Heart.

Champ took off his caring crystal necklace and placed it around Cheer's neck. His still had power and wasn't broken. Bright Heart couldn't believe what he did.

"Why did you put it around her neck?" asked Bright Heart.

"She doesn't have hers, remember it shattered?" stated Champ.

"We all know that," added Treat Heart.

"Maybe, it will help her?" suggested Champ.

"I don't know, when you took that off, it could..." answered Bright Heart.

"It could what?" answered Champ.

"I don't know," answered Bright Heart.

"Please don't get into another argument," declared Treat Heart. "You two almost got us thrown out. Maybe we shouldn't talk about the caring crystals. It is only going to upset Champ. We know how he feels about Cheer. "

Take-Care-Bear came in the room. She said visiting hours were over and asked for all of them to leave. Champ didn't leave. What did she have to do?

"Please, can I stay?" asked Champ.

" I don't know?" answered Take-Care-Bear. "But, I think it wouldn't hurt."

She got him a blanket and a pillow. Take-Care-Bear walked out of the room and shut the lights. Champ pulled his chair up to her bed and wrapped the blanket around him. He saw Cheer was getting her color back. She was moving.

"Are you awake?"

Cheer was waking up. She looked all around her. She noticed that they were back in Care-A-Lot. Champ had his tummy symbol back. Did she have hers back?"

"Is my tummy symbol back?"

"Yes,"

"How did you manage to do it?"

"It's a long story."


	11. Champ's Tale

"Well, then, what happened?"

"After you were hit by the freeze machine, the freeze machine was destoried. It lost every bit of its power and could never be used again. The next thing I knew, I was in No Heart's castle."

"Where was I? Was I with you?"

"No, you weren't."

"Why wasn't I?"

"Cheer, I don't know. All I know was that I was at No Heart's castle. I heard them talking about trying to catch the rest of the members on the mission. All got away but Bright Heart and Treat Heart."

"Why didn't they get away?"

"All of them had cominicators that transported them back to Care-A-Lot. But theirs weren't working. I found them in the dungeon. No Heart came down there and saw that I was in the castle. He wasn't going to tell me what the last task was. But, Beastly accidenlty let it slip. He was told to keep an eye on you, but he left you with Shreeky. She was freezing you with her mirrior."

"I was frozen?"

"Yes, you were already frozen after you got hit by the freeze machine. After you were hit by the freeze machine, you passed out. I don't know where they found you, but she was putting you in thicker layers. Shreeky brought you to the chamber that Bright Heart and Treat Heart were in, and the last test began."

"What was the last test?"

"We had to unfreeze you. It was really meant for me, but you ended up taking my place. You had ice sickles hanging from your body. We put our jackets on you to try to get your warm. Most of the layers melted but you had one thick layer that we could get off. None of us knew what to do, I was at the point of tears after Treat Heart and Bright Heart discuss what we could do. Just like you, I poured my heart out and our tummy symbols were back. You began to defrost. A portal opened and we stepped through it and were back in Care-A-Lot. As soon as we were back in Care-A-Lot, we brought you here."

Champ honestly didn't know what else to say to Cheer. He was just glad she was okay. Would they be able to use their tummy symbols or would they have to learn how to use them all over?

"Champ do you think, we can use our tummy symbols?"

"I don't know, we may have to learn how to use them again. Please don't try now, you are too weak."

Cheer looked at her yellow jacket, she noticed it was shredded. She noticed that she had some bandages on her cuts. She still felt cold. Her whole body was still cold. She saw Take-Care-Bear walk in the room.

"I see you are awake," stated Take-Care-Bear.

"Does she have to stay here for the rest of the night?" asked Champ.

"I'll let her leave," stated Take-Care-Bear. "On one condition. She stays warm and doesn't try to use her care bear stare."

Cheer got out of her bed. She noticed she was in a yellow gown. She'd have to change her clothes. She took off the gown and put on the shredded jacket. She hated the way she looked in it.

"Where should she send the night?" asked Champ.

"Some where warm," stated Take-Care-Bear.

He walked her out of the infirmary. Champ knew the prefect place they could go for the night, which was the hot tub. Cheer noticed that they weren't going to her place or Champ's place. They were going to a familiar place. She knew they were going to the hot tube.

"Champ, I don't have my swim wear," Cheer pointed out.

She noticed Champ went straight to the locker room. He brought out their clothes. She didn't know that he had locker.

"It turns out, that we left our clothes here, when we changed into our jogging outfits," stated Champ.

Cheer took her yellow suit and went to change. Champ changed into his red shorts. After they changed they got into the hot tube. She felt so relaxed and she wasn't as cold as she was. Champ put his arm around his girl friend.

He wondered if they'd ever get their tummy symbols back. But, he had to admit this time wasn't as bad as it was in the jungle. They both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. No Heart's New Plan

Meanwhile, during the night, No Heart was really mad. He couldn't believe that Champ and Cheer passed the two tests, especially his test. Beastly wasn't suppose to reveal what the last test was.

"Uncle No Heart, I can't believe that they passed the test!" yelled Shreeky." I thought we had them good this time."

"So did I," answered No Heart. "But, Beastly had to let it slip."

"But, I don't understand, how the sports bear did it. The pink bear was frozen," Shreeky declared.

"I don't know how he managed to do it," answered No Heart. "First our Sweepstakes plan fails, then our plan to prevent them from getting their tummy symbols back."

"So what do we do now?" asked Shreeky.

"They may have their tummy symbols back, but they can't hardly use them. Both of them will have to learn how to use the care bear stare all over again. They won't be going on missions," replied No Heart. "That will give me time to come up with a new plan."

Back in Care-A-Lot, Champ woke up. He had a feeling they weren't out of the woods yet. Cheer was still sound asleep. He quietly got out of the hot tub and went to get her a new jacket. Several minutes later, he came back with a new yellow jacket. He had went by her house to get it, since she had extras in her closet. Champ quietly got back into the hot tub, but he had hard time falling asleep. Eventually, he dozed off.

The next morning, Cheer was the first to wake up. She was feeling better, but she still had some pain from the frost bites. Shortly after she woke up, Champ was awake.

"Can I borrow your jacket?"

"No, you don't need to. I went and go you another jacket out of your closet last night."

"Well then, why didn't you wake me?"

"I felt like you needed your rest. Besides you won't have to wear that shredded jacket of yours in public."

They got out and changed their clothes. She wasn't at full strength yet, so she couldn't go on any caring missions yet. Champ realized it too. But, he also realized that he probably wouldn't be able to either, since he just got his tummy symbol back.

" I guess, we will have to wait a little while before we can go on any caring missions."

"Cheer, I think you're right. Didn't Brave Heart once have tummy symbol practice?"

"I believe so, maybe we can go get some practice in."

They headed towards where Brave Heart had his tummy symbol practice targets set up at. Back at No Heart's castle, he was trying to come up with a new plan. He wanted this plan to work. He couldn't think of any off hand. Once again, he needed help.

"Shreeky, do you have any ideas?" asked No Heart.

"Well, I still think we need to use those two bears, like we did before," answered Shreeky." Remember, we talked about the other care bears and care bear cousins."

"I still agree, that those two bears are prefect. Champ is only good at sports and Cheer is only good at cheering people up," answered No Heart.

"But, No Heart, they've beat us several times," interrupted Beastly.

"I don't need you to remind me!" yelled No Heart.

"There something special about the two," stated Beastly.

"We don't need you to remind us!" yelled No Heart. "We all know what is!"

"We just need to find out what Champ's weakness is," stated Beastly.

"Furball, we already know what it is," answered Shreeky. "It's Cheer."

"Very good Shreeky," declared No Heart. "That would be a good plan!"

"Beastly, Shreeky, I want the pink bear!" declared No Heart.

"When do we do that?" asked Shreeky.

"We will wait until they are almost able to use their tummy symbols again," stated No Heart.

"Won't they want to celebrate being able to use their tummy symbols again?" asked Shreeky.

"Yes," answered No Heart. "That is the perfect time for you to bring the pink bear to me."

"What about the sport's bear? He will come after her," added Beastly.

"I'm aware of that," answered No Heart." That is what we want. He will have decide what is more important to him. The tummy symbol or the pink bear."

"We know what he will decide," stated Shreeky. "He will choose the pink bear."

"Yes, Shreeky, he will!" declared No Heart.


	13. Tummy Symbol Practice

Back in Care-A-Lot, Champ and Cheer were practicing using their tummy symbols. They were having success, and they improving daily. It wouldn't be too long before they could go on caring missions again. The both of them were excited that they would soon be able to go on caring missions again. They wondered what their first caring mission would be. What ever it was, they were ready for it.

"This calls for a celebration," stated Brave Heart. "You two are almost ready to use your care bear stare again."

"When can we go on caring missions?" asked Champ.

"It won't be too much longer," answered Brave Heart. "But we should have a party for the two of you."

"We've never had any care bear or any care bear cousin loose their tummy symbol and be able to get it back," stated Bright Heart "You'll go down in Care Bear history."

"He's right this isn't something we don't want not celebrate," stated Brave Heart.

Tender Heart was watching the tummy symbol practice. He called Brave Heart to the side. Tender Heart suspected that No Heart was up to something. This wasn't something that he could keep quit much longer.

"Brave Heart, can I have a word with you?" asked Tender Heart.

"Sure," answered Brave Heart.

"No Heart has been quiet lately, I suspect that he is up to something!" stated Tender Heart.

"What makes you think that?" asked Brave Heart.

" Ever since Champ and Cheer returned he hasn't tried to do anything. I am afraid that he is planning something big!" warned Tender Heart.

"Who do you think he'd be targeting?" asked Brave Heart.

" Who else, Champ and Cheer," answered Tender Heart. "They've messed up his plans twice within a short period of time."

"What do we do?" asked Brave Heart.

"For now, we'll give them a party," replied Tender Heart. "They made a lot of progress. Then we keep a close eye on them."

Brave Heart and Tender Heart decided to give them a party. They planned to have a cake, balloons and streamers. The both of them planned to have all the care bears and care bear cousins there.

To be continued in No Heart's Revenge


End file.
